Warmonga
Warmonga is a villainess from Disney's TV series Kim Possible. She serves as a main antagonist in the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens, and later as one of the main antagonists in the series finale, Graduation. History She is a giant female green-skinned alien from the planet Lorwardia, a warrior woman standing somewhere around eight-to-ten feet tall. What is known about her backstory before her debut wasn't detailed much. What is known is she was victorious in a battle against thirteen moons of a planet called Jingos. She and Warhok battled side by side. It is implied that she's also a hunter and has a trophy collection as she and Warhok went on their first hunt for a creature called a Thorgoggle on the moon of Parfa. Warhok gave her its spine. She journeyed to Earth shortly before the episode "Mad Dogs and Aliens" and broke Dr. Drakken out of prison after an intercepted broadcast of his earlier performance on American Starmaker; this broadcast lead her to believe that Drakken was "The Great Blue One": a legendary figure from her planet's mythology whom, it was prophesied, would lead her people to conquer the universe; a leader to whom she would pledge her allegiance and her arsenal of advanced weaponry. With no other point of reference to work from, she comes to this conclusion through the part of the prophecy that stated the Great Blue would contact her people from "beyond the stars". Excited at the prospect of being able to access advanced Lorwardian technology, Drakken agrees to join forces with Warmonga. The alien proves too much for either Kim or Shego to handle alone; however, working together, they manage to gain the upper hand. She eventually leaves Earth after Ron, Wade and the Tweebs fabricated a new "Great Blue One", out of their school mascot costume, and convince her that Drakken is not the person that she has been looking for. On the monitor, it appears that both Pep Puppies' mascot outfits, are now blue. She reappears later in "Graduation", where she returned with her battlemate Warhok, commanding an invasion force to conquer the seemingly primitive Earth. Warmonga is finally defeated when Ron Stoppable manage to tap into his dormant Mystical Monkey Powers and defeat her and Warhok in single combat; throwing them headlong into their crashing spacecraft just before it explodes. She can be heard screaming "Frackle!" Her ultimate fate was never confirmed, though it is intimated that she was killed along with Warhok. It is unknown if she ever figured out, or surmised, that Ron was The Great Blue, who she had been looking for, before she and Warhok died. Trivia *Warmonga's own name is a pun on the word "warmonger". Category:Villainesses Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Giant Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Giant Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Robot Pilots Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Athletic Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extremists Category:Killjoy Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:War Criminals Category:Animal Killers Category:Murderer Category:Outright Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Martial Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Terrorists Category:Misogynists